Dusz smoka
by rogne
Summary: Seth nagle zjawia się w życiu Seto i twierdzi, że jest jego starszym bratem...


_"..." rozmowy_

_/...//.../ rozmowy w myślach_

rozdział I: spotkanie po latach

Była to jedna z wielu deszczowych nocy. Ciche krople deszczu powoli uderzały o parapet. Cichy deszcz... powoli przerodził się w burzę. Błyskawica oświetliła pokój swoim światłem.

On tam był. Pojawił się z nikąd. Stał w ciemnym pokoju obok łóżka, wyglądał raczej poważnie. Błyskawica oświetliła jego wysoką postać. Miał brązowe włosy i ciemną cerę, w ręku trzymał jakiś przedmiot, coś jak kijek, albo...

Spojrzał na śpiącą postać, uśmiechnął się. Wyciągną rękę aby go dotknąć, ale nigdy nie dotknęła głowy śpiącego chłopca. Bał się? Jeśli nawet, to czego? Może, że go obudzi.

Pozostał w niezmienionej postawie wciąż na niego patrząc. Wspomnienia i troska odbiły się w jego oczach. W końcu, po tylu latach, spotkali się znowu. I tym razem wiedział, że nie chce go więcej opuścić.

Nagle zauważył, jak ciało chłopca przewraca się w łóżku niespokojnie. Zły sen? Raczej, pierwsze spotkanie.

Niebieskooki chłopiec stał w ciemnym pokoju. Nie, to właściwie nie był pokój, to była... nicość. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu jakiejś drogi. Ale tam nie było drogi, tam nic nie było.

_Nagle zauważył jakieś światło zupełnie nie daleko od miejsca gdzie stał. Zaczął iść w tym kierunku._

_Stał tam człowiek. Ubrany był w białą czatę, wyglądał raczej na Egipcjanina. Za jego pasem zauważył złote berło._

_Podszedł bliżej lekko zmieszany. Ten człowiek wyglądał zupełnie jak on, tylko jego cera był ciemniejsza i włosy trochę dłuższe. Nieznajomy spojrzał na chłopca i uśmiechnął się._

„_Cieszę się, że w końcu się spotkaliśmy, Seto" powiedział jego głos był delikatny, ale dało się wyczuć w nim potęgę „Minęło dużo czasu"._

„_Kim jesteś?" spytał Seto obserwując Egipcjanina_

„_Może mnie nie pamiętasz, ale widziałeś mnie kilka razy. Na przykład podczas finału Battle City. Musisz pamiętać, wysłałem ci wtedy wizję."_

_Seto zmierzył go wzrokiem. Tak, pamiętał tę wizję, ale kto powiedział, że w nią uwierzył. Wciąż jeszcze myślał, że był to jeden z głupich trików Ishizu. Ale znowu, przed nim stał ten sam człowiek, którego widział w swojej wizji. Jak to mogło być możliwe, jeśli był to tylko głupi trik? Miał dosyć... Najpierw Ishtar, potem Yugi i ten nienormalny gość Malik, teraz ten typ._

„_Przypuszczam, że jest to jakiś niesmaczny żart, mam racje?" spytał chłodno_

„_Nie, dlaczego?" powiedział, nagle spojrzał na Seto jakby wszystko zrozumiał „Ty naprawdę mnie nie poznajesz. Powinienem był więc zacząć od imienia. Niektórzy ludzie twierdzą, że jesteś moją reinkarnacją, ale to nie jest prawdą. Moje imię to High Priest Seth (AN: po angielsku brzmi to lepie), ale jestem również Dragon Tamer (Pogromca Smoków) trzeci z pięciu Niebieskookich Białych Smoków... dla ciebie po prostu Seth. – powiedział z lekkim ukłonem_

„_Taa, jasne, a ja jestem latającym kotem. Jesteś nienormalny!" krzyknął na kapłana. Oczywiście, że nie wierzył w słowa Seth'a._

„_Dlaczego tak trudno ci w to uwierzyć? Nie wierzysz w magię, mam racje? Byłem zamknięty w Sennen Rod (Milenijna Różdżka) przez tysiące lat i nie mogłem wyjść dopóki ciebie nie znalazłem. Więc ostatecznie powinienem ci podziękować, bracie."_

„_Bracie?"_

„_Jak powiedziałem, jestem twoim starszym bratem. Ty jesteś czwartym z pięciu Niebieskookich Białych Smoków, znanym jako Dragon Keeper (Władca Smoków)... Co się stało?" spytał kiedy Seto wybuchł śmiechem_

„_I uważasz, ze tak po prostu ci uwierzę?"_

_Seth nie rozumiał jak on może być tak uparty. Powiedział mu prawdę, to było przecież proste._

„_Myślałem, że zrozumiesz jak nikt inny" powiedział w końcu_

„_Dobra, koniec tych żartów. Czego chcesz!" spytał Seto wciąż obserwując Seth'a, który wydawał się raczej zaskoczony jego pytaniem._

„_Nie chcę niczego. Moim obowiązkiem jako starszego brata jest ochrona mojego rodzeństwa. I wydaje mi się, że pojawiłem się w najlepszym czasie... Wyczuwam tu złą energię."_

„_Wiesz co? Przestań dręczyć mnie w moich snach. Naprawdę mam ciekawsze zajęcia niż rozmawianie z jakimś psychopatą. Żegnam"_

****

Seto powoli otworzył oczy, potem zamknął je znowu. To był naprawdę głupi sen. Jęknął na irytujący dźwięk budzika.

Wstał i poszedł w stronę łazienki. Nawet nie zauważył obcej postaci w swoim pokoju.

Seth siedział teraz na łóżku Seto i patrzył jak zamykają się za nim drzwi do łazienki. Poczekał cierpliwie aż wrócił i wtedy pojawił się przed nim.

Seto przestraszył się tym nagłym ruchem. Nie spodziewał się obcego w pokoju. Przecież tylko Mokuba mógł wchodzić do jego sypialni. Na początku nic nie powiedział, ale gdy minął szok...

„Jak się tu dostałeś?" warknął na niego

„Przyszedłem z tobą ostatniej nocy" odpowiedział Seth jak zawsze z lekkim uśmiechem

„Ale jak?"

Seth sięgnął po jego milenijny przedmiot i pokazał go bratu

„milenijna różdżka?" spytał Seto zdziwiony

„Tak, Sennen Rod. Pamiętam jak rozmawiałeś wczoraj z Atem'em, to znaczy z Paraonem, to on dał ci berło. Wrzuciłeś je do swojej walizki i przyniosłeś tutaj" wyjaśnił

„Dobra, przypuśćmy, że ci wierzę... Powiedziałeś, że jest pięć Niebieskookich, ale jak. Przecież każdy wie, ze są tylko cztery smoki."

„Więc się mylą. Prawdopodobnie kiedy Pegasus tworzył grę Duel Monsters zapomniał o piątym, ale on istnieje."

„Jesteś obłąkany."

„Wydaje mi się, że najlepiej będzie, gdy zacznę od początku... W Shadow Realm wszystkie potwory są równe. Ale... nasi rodzice byli... są... jak król i królowa. Wszyscy chcieli ich jako władców królestwa. Nikt nie przypuszczał, że ich dzieci posiądą niesamowitą moc. To jednak nie było ważne. Jesteśmy, a przynajmniej byliśmy, najpotężniejszymi stworzeniami w całym Shadow Realm. Ja byłem znany jako Dragon Tamer, ty, mój młodszy brat jako Dragon Keeper i nasza siostra, cóż, musiałeś o niej słyszeć. Ma na imię Kisara."

Tak, Seto słyszał o niej. Nagle opowieść Seth'a zaczęła go interesować.

„Gdy człowiek stworzył Milenijne Przedmioty w Shadow Realm powstał chaos. Nasza trójka zniknęła z krainy. Nie mogę powiedzieć co było potem, ale gdy się obudziłem znalazłem się na ziemi, w krainie śmiertelników, dokładnie w Egipcie. Zostałem najwyższym kapłanem, ale to już wiesz... Widziałeś w wizji, co stało się z naszą siostrą... Akunadin próbował mnie zabić, ale ona mnie uratowała. Zabił jej ciało, może dlatego Regasus stworzył tylko cztery Niebieskookie. Potem pamiętam, że zostałem zamknięty w Sennen Rod. Ale zanim to nastąpiło - szukałem cię, ale ty po prostu zniknąłeś. Ale... zostałeś wybrany na kolejnego władcę Sennen Rod... przypuszczam, że dlatego ludzie myślą, że jesteś moją reinkarnacją. Teraz, cieszę się, że w końcu cię znalazłem."

/Nie, to niemożliwe./ pomyślał Seto

/Mylisz się/ odpowiedział Seth w umyśle Seto

„Co powiedziałeś?" spytał Seto patrząc na niego

„Powiedziałem, że to jest możliwe. Jestem twoim bratem i coś mi się wydaje, że jak na razie jesteśmy na siebie skazani... przez Rod." Odpowiedział nie używając ust.

Seto nie wiedział jak to jest możliwe, słyszał myśli Seth'a.

„Mogę czytać w twoim umyśle" odpowiedział Seth widząc zdziwienie brata.

„Wiec odpowiedz mi, czego chcesz?"

„Myślałem, że już odpowiedziałem na to pytanie, ale jeśli chcesz, mogę jeszcze raz powtórzyć. Jestem tu aby cię chronić jako młodszego brata i przyjaciela".

„Wystarczy!" Seto zwrócił się w stronę drzwi

/Gdzie idziesz, bracie/ spytał Seth nie mało zdziwiony jego zachowaniem

/Do pracy i przestań mnie tak nazywać. Nie jestem twoim bratem/

/Ale.../

/Nie odzywaj się do mnie! Po prostu zostaw mnie w spokoju/

Seto zszedł na dół do kuchni gdzie Mokuba jadł właśnie swoje śniadanie.

„Dzień dobry, nii-sama" przywitał go chłopiec

„Dobry Mokuba"

„W porządku, bracie?" spytał słysząc napięcie w głosie Seto. Na jego twarzy pojawiła się troska.

Seto spojrzał na niego w chwili, gdy usłyszał jego „bracie", ale odpowiedział

„Tak, nie martw się"

te słowa zdały się zadowolić Mokubę, który nagle zmienił temat.

/Myślę, że powinienem iść z tobą/ Seto usłyszał głos w swojej głowie

/Mogę wiedzieć, dlaczego tak myślisz/

/To może być niebezpieczne. Jak już powiedziałem, czuję złą moc. Nie wiem jeszcze co to jest, ale wkrótce się tego dowiem/

/Jasne/

/Seto? Powiedziałem, że powinienem iść z tobą/

/Nie ma takiej opcji, zostajesz tutaj/

„Nii-sama? Seto, słyszysz mnie? – spytał Mokuba

„Co? Co się stało dzieciaku?"

„Zamyśliłeś się. Co się dzieje?"

„Przeprasza... Co mówiłeś?"

„Spytałem, czy mogę iść dzisiaj do Yugi'ego?" powtórzył swoje pytanie

„Aa, tak możesz"

„Dzięki, starszy bracie!" powiedział już szczęśliwy Mokuba

Zanim jednak Seto mógł wyjść do pracy, Seth wpadł na świetny pomysł i znów mu przeszkodził.

/Wiesz co? Mogę ci pokazać, że mówię prawdę/

/Jak/

/To proste. Mogę zabrać cię do Egiptu na jakiś czas/

/Ciekawe.../ powiedział z kpiną

/Możesz się sam przekonać/

/I dlaczego miałbym ci uwierzyć? Może będziesz czegoś próbował.../

/Tak, planuję udowodnić ci, że mówię prawdę. Poza tym, straciłeś pamięć, czy coś/

/Właściwie... tysiące lat, to wcale nie krótki okres czasu, mogłeś zapomnieć/

/Ostatecznie mogę się zgodzić/ Seto poczuł uśmieszek Seth'a, ale nie był to złośliwy uśmieszek. /Co mam zrobić/

/Przyjdź na górę, a resztę zostaw mi/


End file.
